


Saving It for a Rainy Day

by creates_god



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Homemade Porn, M/M, Meis isn't cis but he has a dick so, Oral Sex, Trans Lio Fotia, Video Cameras, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creates_god/pseuds/creates_god
Summary: “Are you recording this?” Lio asks accusingly, quick to straighten up, giving an indignant huff. He doesn’t have the most pleasant expression in his face.“Yeah…” Meis almost sounds guilty. Almost. “Just thought I could record something to save for a rainy day.”As in, Meis wants to try recording Lio going down on him, and Lio's a little camera shy.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Meis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Saving It for a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been working on between other fics. I really like LioMeis and I don't think there have been any E-rated fics of just them yet, so here you are! They're implied to be in a relationship with Galo and Gueira too, they're just not included in this fic specifically lol.

“You look gorgeous, Boss,” comes Meis’s voice from further up. Lio doesn’t need to lift his head to know how intently he’s being watched, as he takes to leaving kisses in the wake of licks and sucks along the length of Meis’s cock, but perhaps a selfish part of him wants to see the deep-seated admiration in his general’s steel blue eyes. When he glances up to look, he doesn’t see what he expects. 

“Are you recording this?” Lio asks accusingly, quick to straighten up and abandon Meis’s arousal. He even puts a hand over the man’s lower abdomen to shield his cock from the view from the phone in Meis’s hand, giving an indignant huff. Lio doesn’t have the most pleasant expression in his face. 

“Yeah…” Meis almost sounds guilty. Almost. “Just thought I could record something to save for a rainy day.”

“You have two other horny men to satisfy you. When are you going to really experience a ‘rainy day’?”

“But Boss, you rarely suck me off.”

“That’s because  _ you _ like sucking dick so much.”

“Yeah, well…”

Meis lets out a laugh. He doesn’t have a rebuttal to that—it’s simply truth. Who could blame him though? It’s hard to think of anything but the weight of his boyfriends’ gorgeous cocks on his pierced tongue whenever they’re in view. 

“I know you’re not a huge fan of cameras, but you know it’s just for us. And I don’t think you realize just how sexy you look.” Meis reaches out a hand, long fingers curling gently around Lio’s wrist. “Let me try it this once?”

Lio studies the handsome face that pleads for his approval. There’s sincerity in those steel blue eyes, amidst the deep-seated lust. Meis has always been one for experimenting, with suggesting something new, and his record would prove most spontaneous ideas to be successful ones. With this in mind, Lio’s posture softens, his shoulders lose their tenseness, and he lowers himself back down between Meis’s legs. “Fine. But I get to look over this video before you show it to Galo or Gueira. Understood?”

A smile breaks over Meis’s expression, and he nods confidently. “Of course, Boss.” His free hand finds its way to Lio’s cheek, brushing his thumb over soft skin and tucking loose strands away from his pretty face. “Anything you ask.”

That deep voice reveals no hint of disingenuity, and regardless, Lio knows he can trust Meis. His movements show only some of his residual hesitation when he dips his head down to flick his tongue over the tip of Meis’s cock, and his gaze shies away from the camera that’s lifted back up in order to continue recording. Admittedly, Lio never liked being in the spotlight—it was only as a necessary leader that he had taken to directing the gazes of the public. Galo or Gueira would be more enthusiastic about this, Lio considers, but maybe that’s exactly why Meis is springing it on him. This kind of thing is personal—vulnerable—special. 

Lio manages a quick glance up at the camera when he wraps his hand around the base of Meis’s cock to give himself a better angle to work. His eyes shy away once more once he has his lips wrapped around the head, violet soon closing all together when he bobs his head just so. He doesn’t move much further than the head as is, instead taking his time to smother what’s in his mouth with his tongue. Lio takes time to muse on the taste of him, of the salty twinge of precum beading at the tip. He only remembers to breathe when Meis starts stroking his fingers along his jaw. 

“Boss, you’re so beautiful…” The complement is low and steady, and all kinds of genuine. It makes Lio blush, pink decorating his cheeks, and his heart beats a little quicker in his chest. He doesn’t look up though, despite the swelling love wading within him. He instead turns his full attention to the warm cock between his lips, and he takes more of it into his mouth at a slow and careful pace—like Meis is something to be savored. Lio doesn’t miss the slight twitch of Meis’s impatient hips, but he does nothing to speed up the process. 

Lio pushes foreskin down from the head, making way for his lips to descend. Meis keeps gently running his fingers through his hair, and Lio can hear him sigh when he begins to bob his head up and down the length of him. He loves this side of Meis, when it’s just the two of them. He’s quieter with Lio, and he’s come to realize that it’s because Meis feeds so easily off of other people’s energy. Gueira and Galo get him all riled up; they pull forth that forward and dominant ego of his. He so easily makes them bend for him, he takes their energy and takes control of them through it—but not with Lio. 

( Well, not unless they’re competing. Their two dominant personalities clash sometimes, just like when they first met. At least now it’s over much less pressing subjects, like who’s taking Meis’ gorgeous cock, or which hole Lio’s fucking with his strap. )

They’re in agreement this time. It makes it easy for Meis to keep his phone steady, and he goes between watching the way Lio’s perfect mouth fits around his cock directly and looking at him through the camera. He bites his lip when that skillful little tongue drags along the underside, up to dig at the tip and then down again. Lio finds a rhythm that only breaks when he finds the desire to put on a little show, for sometimes he reaches the top of that pretty cock and can’t help but open his mouth so Meis can see just how his pink tongue curls around the head and flicks at the slit. 

Lio’s eyes remain closed, and he looks so serene, like this is some ritual of great reverence. 

His hand flattens at the base, and while he doesn’t have the talent for deep throating, he takes him in well enough. Still his mouth is warm and perfect on all that he can reach, and his hands make up for what’s left. He bobs his head, and his free hand wanders, drifting up from between Meis’ thighs to tease fingertips over the parallel piercings along the V of Meis’ hips. Two small, rounded black dumbbells accentuate the shape of him, and Lio knows those lines are little hidden trails of sensitivity. It shows, for when he teases those piercings, to then rake his nails over his hips, Meis shudders, and gasps, and presses further into Lio’s inviting mouth. 

Lio hums, moving along Meis so that he isn’t choked by him. There comes a point where he comes off of Meis’ cock completely, and the man lets out something close to a whine at the lost contact. Lio isn’t cruel though (not this time at least), and he wraps his hand around him to languidly jerk him off while he busies himself lower, running his tongue over the smooth skin of his balls. Meis always keeps himself so clean shaven, and Lio is happy to show his appreciation with his mouth. 

He opens his eyes finally, when he feels Meis shift. He looks right up into that camera, violet eyes wide when he realizes that Meis moved to hold it over him, getting as good a view as possible. Lio feels nerves well up, his gaze shifting aside as he tries not to lose his rhythm. His face has been a pretty shade of pink this whole while, but it’s only now that he really feels the heat in his cheeks. 

“No reason to be shy, Boss,” Meis urges, though his voice is beginning to sound breathless. He spreads his legs a little more, giving Lio more room to work between his thighs. “This isn’t for anyone but us.”

“Mm, you’re enjoying this too much,” Lio teases, a sign that Meis’ words are successful in putting him at ease. He leaves kisses along the underside of his cock, and then down to his balls again, where he takes one into his mouth so he can properly massage with his tongue. 

Meis moans so prettily when he does that. His noises are deep and rumbling, and he can’t help the way his hips twitch for more. Pleasure is fire along his body, up from between his legs and into his abdomen. His cock pulses in Lio’s hand, and were he a less patient man, he’d be asking him to go faster. 

(It’s nice that he can  _ be _ patient now, all things considered.)

Lio gives the same treatment to his other side, rolling his tongue along his balls to pull those sweet moans from him, before he moves back up to his cock. Meis is leaking again, clear precum making the top of Lio’s hand glisten around him, and he’s eager when he laps up the salty taste from him. Meis is a little shaky when he settles back again, holding the camera where he’d started. He can’t help it. 

“I’m going to make you cum now,” Lio says with such certainty, so much potent, sexy confidence in that smooth voice of his. Meis audibly inhales. 

“Let me cum on your face…?”

“No. I want to taste you.”

Meis can’t argue past that, not that he especially wants to. Lio is on him again, lips moving down tight against his cock to envelop him in heat and wetness and perfect pressure. When he finds his rhythm again, the measured slide of lips and tight curled hand beneath is quick and in tandem. Fluffy green hair bounces with his movements, and Meis doesn’t have the mind to push his bangs back for the camera when he’s busy gripping the sheets with his free hand. 

Oh, he feels good. He feels  _ so _ good. 

Meis can’t stop himself from thrusting up, instinctively wanting to fuck that mouth at the same time it descends on him, but Lio’s hand keeps him from getting any deeper. It doesn’t stop his body from moving though, especially when Lio uses his free hand to massage his balls, rolling them gently against his palm. All of the careful build-up has come to this point, to Lio jerking him off with hand and lips, his tongue dragging along the underside and flicking along the tip with every upward stroke. He gets quicker, and his speed is accompanied by Meis’ heightened moans. 

“Boss...Boss...fuck…” The muscles in Meis’ thighs get tense, his abdomen flexing as he pushes up into Lio’s hand and mouth. His moans are low but loud, and he struggles to keep the camera steady as he gets closer and closer. “I’m gonna...Just a little more,  _ fuck…” _

Lio doubles his efforts, to the point where he’s jerking Meis off with just the head in his mouth. He drowns it in his tongue, and he digs at the sensitive tip, and Meis is practically fucking his hand on his own with how he’s chasing his end. 

His whole body goes taught, and his balls to his cock all pulse under Lio’s touch when he finally meets it. 

Warm and bitter taste graces Lio’s tongue. He opens up, cradling Meis’ cockhead on his tongue as he continues to jerk him off through his orgasm. He shows off the way the white pools in his mouth, painting it all white, and Meis keeps the camera on the outright pornographic display when his cock slips out of Lio’s hand momentarily. It splashes a line of cum up along Lio’s pretty face, and his eyes open from the surprise of it. 

He makes eye contact with the camera, and he’s quick to go back to his plan, angling Meis’s cock to spill the rest into his mouth. He milks him for all he has, his hand slowing when all that’s left are mere dribbles. He drags out the last few drops, before finally closing his mouth. 

He doesn’t swallow. He moves up Meis’ body, and even as Meis is breathing out the last of his weak, sated moans, Lio crashes his lips against his. He draws him into a lewd, open-mouthed kiss, pouring his cum into his own mouth. Meis just hums pleasantly, not at all bothered, easily returning the kiss and taking all that Lio gives him. It’s the least he can do, after how Lio has indulged him—and regardless, he’s much happier to swallow than Lio ever is. 

Lio draws away long enough for him to properly swallow, and he ends the video there. His phone is immediately dropped onto the sheets, and he wraps his arms around his gorgeous boyfriend so he can pull them both over onto their sides. It’s here that Meis pulls him close, entangling their legs and nuzzling into Lio’s cheek affectionately. There’s a big, satisfied smile on his face, and Lio can’t help but laugh softly as his sudden lovey mood. 

“You’re amazing,” Meis tells him, and he peppers kisses over his cheeks and nose. He doesn’t seem to at all mind the bit of cum sticking to him. “Why don’t you suck dick more?”

“We went over this. You hog everyone’s,” Lio retorts, smiling through the affection. “And that video better be good, because you taste like shit and I’m not doing that again anytime soon.”

“You’re the one who demanded I cum in your mouth.”

“An unfortunate oversight.”

“Uh huh.”

Lio gives a shove at Meis’ chest. “Eat better, and stop smoking. And let me see that video already!”

Meis laughs, but he obeys and reaches back over for his discarded phone. “You’re the Boss.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“...I really do look good.”

“Yeah...Gueira and Galo are gonna beg you to suck ‘em off after this.”

“Maybe...We can just keep this one between ourselves.”

“Too late.”

“Meis!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @creates_god !


End file.
